Two Fates Entwined for the Bitter Worst
by urcrazyn
Summary: inukenshin crossover.inu goes into kenshins time and kinda OC kinda IC, miroku gets an obsession over a camera, and it seems the girls are falling for the wrong guys. SKINNY DIPPING! Chapter three! i made yahiko go missing! power conflits bw inu n kenshin
1. Introduction Inuyasha

Disclaimer: If we owned Inuyasha and Kenshin then we wouldn't be here writing this story and we would be making millions and laughing our asses off and saying "nah nah na na nah!" lol

Introduction: Inuyasha

Inuyasha was laying there enjoying the company of Kagome as he was on the tree branch of the go shin boku tree.

"Hey I'm gonna go home today whether you like it or not." Kagome whispered hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't hear.

"Like hell you are!" He said to her dismay.

"I said whether you liked it or not." Kagome said clenching her teeth.

"Kagome!"

"Huh?" Kagome turned towards the voice that called her. Then she saw Sango and Miroku riding on top of Kirara.

"Lady Kagome, are you coming down so we can set camp?" Miroku said.

"Um….ya about that… I'm going to my parents house today so I'm not gonna be with you guys for a couple of days." Kagome said looking at the ground and then immediately regretting it, seeing how far she was from the ground.

"I told you already your NOT going!" Inuyasha said yelling his head off with reasons HE thought were good enough for her to stay….

"Ok we'll see you down there." Sango said going down with Kirara.

Kagome stuck her nose in the air at Inuyasha's remarks and plainly said "Sit boy."

Inuyasha fell head first into the ground "What the hell was that for wench!?!" He said with his head throbbing.

Kagome thought about what she had done and did not like her decision. "Inuuuyaashaaaaa! Um... I'm sorry okay? Um… can you get me down from here??" Kagome said almost falling off the tree branch.

Inuyasha looked up with a confused face then after a few seconds grinned. "Oh so now the tables have turned! I have the power!!" He cackled madly.

Kirara rolled her eyes and flew up to get Kagome without Inuyasha noticing.

"Whatever" Kagome said getting off of Kirara.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha was in a world of bewilderment.

"Who has the power?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha menacingly.

"Huh? Wha- I- you-" Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome diverted her attention from him then asked Sango and Miroku "Hey you guys have never met my family have you?" She asked.

"Um... no I don't think we have unless your mom was an old bald guy…." Sango said.

"No…I don't think so…" Kagome started inching away from Sango. "Anyway you guys want to meet them?"

"Lady Kagome I thought only you and Inuyasha could pass through the ancient well." Miroku said questionably.

"All I have to do is give you guys a shard" Kagome said handing them a shard each.

They all walked to the well with Inuyasha following with no other choice but to go.

When they got to the well, Sango walked ahead of them. "Let's see…" She said standing at the edge of the well.

Sango grabbed the ridge of the well with one hand and jumped over it, supporting her weight on her one hand, then grabbed the ridge with her other hand. She put her foot on the inside of the muddy well to support herself, appearing in a crouched position, but instead her foot got sucked in and the rest of her body followed inside the side of the well.

Miroku saw her disappeared, thought she was in danger. "Sango! I'm coming!" He said going after her into the side, inside the well.

"Wait!" Kagome said trying to stop him, but was too late.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha said.

"I dunno if they should go in the SIDE of the well… I mean I've only been through the bottom of the well." Kagome said her voice full of doubt.

"Aw shit now I have to go after them and protect them." Inuyasha said following where they had gone.

"Well don't leave me here all alone!" Kagome said holding on to his arm and going through it with him.

I don't feel so good about this Kagome thought.

A/N: hello this is a story of a crossover of inuyasha and kenshin so ya be happy. And also I'm working on this story with a friend her name is stupid person ok? Well she chose that name um… and she's gonna be writing the kenshin parts and what else…this is kinda the intro and stuff and the other one will introduce kenshin. So basically there's two introductions one for inuyasha and another for kenshin. Then they will be together.


	2. Introduction: Kenshin

Disclaimer: Okay we don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha. I wish we did, but we don't, sadly. ( And besides if we did, do you think we would be here writing this … hell no! We would be making more Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha shows and mangas.

The words in '_Italics'_ are the characters thoughts.

And now I'm done talking. Here's the 2nd introduction to Two Fates Entwined for the Bitter Worst, enjoy!

Introduction: Rurouni Kenshin

The morning sun was shinning brightly at the Kamiya Dojo. Little streaks of light could be seen through the cracks of the windows in Kaoru's room. The light soon landed on Kaoru's face and she turned to her side to avoid it. Then she smelled the sweet smell of breakfast. _'I better get up before Yahiko eats everything'_. Kaoru kicked off her sheets and changed out if her sleeping yukata. She put on a blue kimono with white printed flowers on it, tied with a white obi.

Kaoru walked out of her room and walked into the kitchen to see Kenshin setting up the table with his a smile that Kaoru loved seeing.

"Good morning Miss Kaoru." Kenshin told her as he looked into her eyes.

"Good morning Kenshin." She replied, as she smiled back at him.

Kaoru took a seat and Yahiko came running in the kitchen yelled "I'm hungry! Are you done with breakfast NOW Kenshin?!" with an impatient look on his face.

Kenshin just smiled at the hungry boy and replied with "Yes, that I am."

Yahiko took a seat across from Kaoru and began to stuff his face in his food once Kenshin gave it to him. Sounds of Yahiko's onslaught with his food could be heard and while Kenshin smiled Kaoru had a disgusted look on her face.

'_That boy eats like there was no tomorrow!'_ She continued to watch her student as Kenshin sat next to her with their food. Only about 3 minutes into their meal Yahiko finished his food.

"Hey busu, hurry up and eat so you can train me!" Yahiko yelled as he stood up.

"Errrrr! Yahiko! You'll be training extra hard today for calling me ugly! Respect your teacher!" Kaoru was upset by her students constant name calling and threw her bowl of food at Yahiko.

Yahiko's head barely missed him and ending up hitting the wall behind him. "Hey! What was that for, you old hag!"

"Errrr…. That was for calling me ugly! And this …" Kaoru was so fustrated that she grabbed another bowl of food and threw it at Yahiko again, but this time the bowl did crash into Yahiko's head, "Is for calling me an old hag!"

Yahiko fell backwards and then he touched his head and felt a bump forming where the bowl hit him. He was about to yell back at Kaoru when the sound of the dojo gates were opened and closed. It was Sano.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just hurry up. I want to go to the Akabeko after we train." The boy said as he walked out of the kitchen as Sano walks in.

"Hey Kenshin, Missy … wait somethings wrong here"

"What is wrong Sano" Kenshin asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Where's MY food?!" Sano cried out as his stomache growled and he held it with his hands.

"Oro, I wasn't expecting you here, that I wasn't"

"How can you not Kenshin! I eat here everyday!"

"You MOOCH off us everyday!" Kaoru yelled at the stubborn x-gangster

"That doesn't matter, were family right. So its not mooching … think of it as … feeding the poor."

"You wouldn't be poor if you wouldn't gamble and buy sake so much." Kaoru shouted, getting more upset by Sano's ignorance.

Kenshin just sat there. For some reason, Kenshin finds the arguments to be somewhat relaxing and makes the dojo seem less boring. Not that it is boring, but the yelling sounds of his family makes everything feel just right.

"Oh, before I forget, the fox is dropping by today." Sano informed Kenshin and Kaoru with a grin on his face of the thought of being with Megumi.

"What! Why!" Kaoru shouted, with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean _why_?" said Sano, "Do you have a problem with her coming over?"

"No! I was just … uhh … wondering" Kaoru yelled in protest, trying to hide the fact that she doesn't want Megumi there, especially because she hangs all over Kenshin.

"I'm sure that Miss Kaoru just wasn't expecting Miss Megumi to come, just as I wasn't expecting you to come, that we weren't" The smiling rurouni said.

A faint voice could be heard outside that said "Hey busu, forget training me. I'm going to the Akabeko, see you in a few days. " Yahiko yelled out to his teacher. Upset by the fact that Kaoru took a long time in the kitchen and now so he gave up on training for the day. And Yahiko took off.

"What about your training?!" Kaoru asked to on one once she ran outside where her student was. _'Well at least the little brat is gone.'_

Kaoru sighed and started to walk back into the dojo when she heard a familiar voice behind her say "Hello tanuki, where's Kenshin?"

"None of your business …" The young kendo instructor whispered so softly that Megumi didn't hear her.

Seeing that Kaoru's mouth moved but heard nothing, Megumi became a little upset and asked, "What did you say?"

"Oh umm, he's in the kitchen with Sano"

"… okay" Megumi replied as she walked into the dojo with Kaoru right behind her.

"Hey fox, how's it going?" Sano asked.

"Hi Kenshin!" Megumi said, ignoring Sano's welcome and ran towards Kenshin, obviously going to hug the poor rurouni with her arms opened.

Kaoru, not liking what was about to happen wanted to stop it so she decided to get Kenshin away from Megumi. "Kenshin, could you go get me a bucket of water from the well, please!" Kaoru asked so fast before Megumi reached Kenshin.

"Sure Miss Kaoru." Kenshin moved away passed Megumi and practically ran out of the dojo before saying "It's nice to have you here Miss Megumi."

Kenshin was glad that we wasn't strangled by the lady doctor, thanks to Kaoru. He made his way to a near by well not to far from the dojo to fill Kaoru's request.

(A/N: Hey its …. Stupid Person… anyways, that's the end of the introductions. Now the real fun begins!

Translations for you:

Yukata – Informal summer kimono, cotton robe

Busu – Ugly

Oro - Kenshin's cute little expression meaning exasperatio

Tanuki - a dog-like animal native to Asia, which looks similar to a raccoon)


	3. Chapter 1: Collision

Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha, and besides do you think two teenage girls can own such anime shows, really think about it. … Well I guess it is possible, darn.

**Chapter 1: Collision**

Inuyasha was holding Kagome as they fell through the side of the well with Miroku and Sango in sight. ((Damn, we should be looking for shards!))

"I see an opening!" Kagome yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" all four of them yelled as they fell through the light and fell on the ground.

"Oof!"

"Did you hear something Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Nope, Kagome?" Sango replied

"Huh? No…" Kagome said as she was getting up.

"I wonder where we are…" Sango said looking at her surroundings. ((Hmmm…this is weird…))

"Well if you guys hadn't been so stupid and done as Kagome said we wouldn't be here!" Inuyasha said still sitting on the floor.

"Inuyasha SIIIIIT!" Kagome yelled on top of her lungs. ((we don't need his rude comments right now…sheesh!))

Inuyasha created a humongous crater and started yelling "what the hell was that for? I was just saying the truth!"

"Sit sit sit sit sit!" Kagome said repetitively.

Inuyasha slammed to the ground over and over again. Kagome was staring at him when she saw a hand lift up in pain under him.

"Oro…would you please mind getting off of me sir?" the person under Inuyasha said his voice full of pain.

"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha get up!" she pulled Inuyasha away to discover a man all crushed and in the middle of the little crater which Kagome had made Inuyasha create.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't know you where under Inuyasha! Why didn't you say something?" Kagome took out her bag of medicines and started treating his wounds.

-

After a while Kaoru came out and saw Kagome hovering over Kenshin. ((Who's that and why is she all over Kenshin?)) Kaoru ran faster until she was behind Kenshin and heard the lady over Kenshin saying "I'm really sorry, I would have never have done that. I'm not a mean person. Oh great! Now you think I'm a mean person huh?"

((What is she babbling about?))

"Hello" Kaoru said looking at the lass.

"Oh hi" Kagome said greeting Kaoru kindly.

Kaoru kneeled next to Kenshin and asked "Are you all right?"

"Just a few bruises, but I'll be fine, that I will." Kenshin chuckled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your husband I swear!" Kagome said trying to not feel guilty.

Kaoru and Kenshin both fell back wards. "Husband?" they both said in unison.

"What your not?" Sango asked coming forward.

"No no no no nooooooooooooo!" they both started waving their hands in front of them denying it.

"Oh." Kagome blushed feeling very embarrassed. "I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Kagome and these are my friends Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango."

"I am Kenshin and this is my companion Kaoru." Kenshin said with a smile. "Now that were all introduced why don't you all come inside and tell us why you fell from they sky, that you should do."

"Feh! We don't need to come inside if we don't want to." Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air.

"Don't be so stubborn Inuyasha you're the one who hurt him." Kagome said elbowing him and following Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Me! YOU'RE the one who hurt him!" Inuyasha said trying to protect himself.

Once inside they saw a man stuffing his face out. "Hello." Kagome said bowing so her face was level with his face and her hands behind her back.

"Huh? Who are you?" the man said still stuffing his face.

"I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. And you?"

"Oh that's Sano please excuse his rudeness, he's nothing more than a dumb roosterhead." Kaoru said shooting Sano a look.

"Please sit, sit" Kenshin said pulling out a place for Kagome to sit. Kagome smiled and was about to sit down when Inuyasha pushed Kenshin and said "Move!" then turned towards Kagome and said roughly "here" practically throwing the pillow at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down. Everyone sat down and Kenshin asked "why did you guys fall through the sky?"

"Uhhh…it's complicated, but in our time, which is before this where demons are still around." Sango paused and pointed towards Inuyasha.

"He's a demon? He looks human to me…" Sano said

"It's because you're blind, it's only obvious." Kaoru said irritated.

Kenshin looked at Inuyasha and said "he's half demon right? A inu-hanyo?"

"Yeah" Kagome said as she saw Inuyasha turn away.

"May I touch?" Kenshin inquired.

"No! What do you think I am a puppy you can pet!" but as Inuyasha was saying this Kenshin was already touching his ears.

"Grrr….." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Sorry it was something I felt I had to do…" Kenshin said with his hand behind his head. "Continue please"

"Well we have a well in our time that lets Lady Kagome come into our time." Miroku said.

"Okay so let me get this straight," Kaoru said thinking, "You, Sango and Inuyasha are from one time and Kagome is from another?"

"Their time is before yours, I think, and my time is after yours." Kagome said.

"Well how are you going to get back?" Sano said interested.

"I dun no…" Kagome looked at the ground.

"Well then, it's decided, you should stay with us!" Kaoru said getting up.

"What?" Sano asked

"They don't have a place to stay, so I must agree with Miss Kaoru" Kenshin said

"Great" Kaoru said "Follow me I'll show you to your new rooms."

((I have a bad felling about all this, having a demon staying here I mean)) Sano thought.

-

Kaoru was so happy about having some rather interesting people stay with her and then it hit her, ((I only have three rooms available, and there's four of them))

"Umm… I'm sorry, but I only have three rooms left in my dojo … "

"And what's wrong with that?" Sango questioned.

"There are four of us" Kagome replied.

"That means two of you will have to share a room" Kaoru informed them

"Then I am very sure that Dear Sango and I will be happy to share a room together" Miroku said raising his hand to grope Sango.

"Don't you dare even think about it!" Sango said swapping his hand away

Miroku started blowing and shaking his injured hand.

"Me and Sango can share a room" Kagome tired.

"Feh, who said I wanted a room? I'll sleep outside….stupid wench….doesn't remember how many rooms she has…" Inuyasha mumbled

"No, you can't sleep outside, you'll get cold" Kagome said giving Inuyasha a jab in his side with her elbow.

"Uh… how about I leave all of you alone to solve who going to share rooms and you can call me back and I'll show you where they are." Kaoru said, leaving them.

Kaoru left them and went to the kitchen to find Sano talking to Kenshin.

"Hey missy, why do you look frustrated?" Sano asked

"You do realize we only have three rooms left and that's not enough?" Kaoru said

"So what did you do Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked

"They started to argue, so I left them to decide whose sharing the last available room."

"That's a good idea Miss Kaoru, that it is" Kenshin said

"Yeah, I hope so." Kaoru replied

After about thirty minutes they still didn't call Kaoru to show them where their rooms where so she decided to check up on them.

Kaoru made her way and was surprised by what she saw. They were the same way she had left them thirty minutes ago, arguing, over who's sharing the last room.

"You guys haven't decided whose going to sleep where yet?"

"No, and if you had remembered how many rooms you had then we wouldn't be in this mess wench!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"I'm warning you Inuyasha…." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Feh! Too many stupid wenches…." Inuyasha said turning away.

"Sit Inuyasha!" Kagome said stamping on the ground.

Inuyasha came crashing to the floor with a loud thump. And Kaoru looked at them confused by how Inuyasha suddenly fell to the ground.

"Okay, how about I choose whose sleeping where?" Kaoru said, in hopes of getting somewhere with a problem that should have been resolved long ago.

"Feh, like I'm gonna listen to you wench." Inuyasha said still recovering from Kagomes previous command.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in a warning tone.

Sango shook her head, "Will he ever learn?"

"I think not…." Miroku said looking as Inuyasha argued with Kagome; and poor Kaoru in between them.

"How about Kagome and Sango share a room?" Kaoru said trying to stop the arguing.

"Great idea, Kaoru" Sango said.

((Didn't I suggest that earlier?)) Kagome thought. ((Whatever…)) "Kaoru can you show us our rooms please?" Kagome said, tired of arguing.

"Of course, follow me everyone."

All of the available rooms were on the other side of the dojo. The first room was small and was given to Miroku. The second room was big and was given to Kagome and Sango. And the last room was also small and was given to Inuyasha. All three rooms were next to each other.

Kaoru then joined Kenshin and Sano in the kitchen, telling them about her struggle to get their rooms in order.

**A/N: ((Stupid Person) So how was the first chapter? I hoped you all liked it! If you didn't … too bad! And sorry if we don't update was often as we like. I'm not able to go on the computer as much as I would like to. Okay, so now I'm off to work on the next chapter, bye! And don't forget to review … please)**

**A/N: ((urcrazyn)) ok from now on there is going to be two A/N's since there is two authors…ok? Simple? Good… anyway. I'm the Inuyasha expert and stupid person is the Kenshin expert ok? Well now that we got that through we'll answer you reviews in the next chapter cause I don't know the answer to your question but stupid person does and she forgot to answer it when she sent it to me….so ya…**

**See ya**

_**a/n: ((random person you don't know about)) oro?**_


	4. Chapter 2: Embracing Friendship

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I mean come on! who would be dumb enough to read this story and not know who the characters are? and not know that I do not own them and RadioShack! Sheesh!….sorry..sorry I took an angry moment…teeheehee…lol 

**READ THE A/N!**

If you don't…you WILL be LOST!

Also…this one's super long! Because I haven't updated! Yay for you!

**Okay I just wanted to say that I'm sorry thatI haven't written, but I was kinda discouraged…so ya…and also I had writers block…and also because I have had _way_ too much homework! **

**Another thing this ((what am I doing here?)) will be the characters thoughts. And this A/N: hello…. will be our Authors Notes due to a request….oh! and the parenthesis thingy (( Naked Time!)) is suppose to be bold okay? Okay!**

**Chapter 2 Embracing Friendship**

"He acts so nicely! It must be nice having him flatter you _all_ the time." Kagome said talking with Kaoru and looking at Kenshin. **((Unlike Inuyasha…))**

"What? No! Are you accusing me of liking him? Huh? Yes, you are! Well, I don't! I don't like him. STOP BOTHERING ME ABOUT IT!" Kaoru said going all crazy on Kagome.

Kagome slowly started stepping back "No…" When Kaoru turned towards her once more Kagome put her hands in front of her face and crouched down "Please don't hurt me! I never said anything like that!"

"Oro?" Kenshin turned from where he was sitting with Inuyasha to Kagome's loud screams and received a bump on the head. He rubbed his hurt head and looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Don't be concerned, stupid human."

As he said that he walked over to Kagome **((sometimes I swear I see him looking at her too much)) **"What's wrong wench?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome pointed over his shoulder and he slowly turned around. There he saw an annoyed and paranoid Kaoru with her hair at end, evil eyes, and a very visible evil aura around her.

Out of nowhere Miroku came up behind Inuyasha and put his forefinger and middle finger on Kaoru's head and pushed her as he said "Demon be gone!"

Kaoru slowly realized what he said and that made her more mad. "I'm not a demon! Who do you think you are!" she said waving her hands in rage up and down.

"Uh…Is that a trick question?" Miroku asked thinking that being a monk was obvious.

"No! It's a rhetorical question!" Kaoru continued yelling at them until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Should you really treat your guests like that?" Migumi said turning Kaoru around to face her.

Kaoru realized her mistake and hated that the fox was right. "No...I guess not," she said through clenched teeth.

Migumi turned and scanned the room and saw Kenshin talking pleasantly with a woman, a man, and Sano. "Kenshin!" she said running to him to give him a hug.

_Choke. Choke._ "Uh, I think you're hugging him a _little_ too tight." Sango said a little concern about Kenshin's purple face.

"Oh, don't worry about that; she always does that when she sees him." Sano said. He then whispered to Sango, "But she just does it to spite Kaoru."

"Oh." Sango said understanding but still concerned. When she turned to look back at Kenshin, everybody was sitting next to them except Miroku and Kaoru.

"…It is very possible that I might die soon and will have no one who can defeat my enemy and avenge my family" Miroku said holding Kaoru's hands and looking intensely at her.

"Uhuh yea…you can die in my backyard." She said rolling her eyes.

"How sad your story is!" Migumi said with her eyes on the brink of tears.

"It is? Oh! I mean it is! So, I want to ask you: Will you bear my child?" Miroku said thinking he was finally lucky.

"All right, that's enough!" said Sano pulling Miroku away, straining to pull their hands apart.

"Yes! Yes! I'll bear your child!" Migumi said leaping for Miroku and landing on top of him throwing Sano to the side.

The whole room stopped and looked at them. Silence was in the air for thirty minutes. Then, Kagome started laughing aloud unable to cover up anymore. Inuyasha started joining her and Kenshin looked at them weirdly. "Oro? Was there something I missed?"

"No! It's just that he asks that to every girl he sees and she's the first one to say yes." Kagome said in between breaths of laughter.

Kaoru understanding that Migumi was looking like a fool started to laugh. Sango was just red in the face and decided to let it go that he had asked her and started laughing the laughter of anger. Sano sat by Miroku and didn't laugh. **((How could she have said yes!))**

"I still don't get it…." Kenshin said wanting to laugh also.

"Why are you all laughing? What's wrong if I said yes?" Migumi said annoyed of being laughed at. She grabbed Miroku and pulled him outside. "Come on!" and with that they were gone. A/N: not forever….duh!

At a distance they could hear Migumi's voice yelling, "Hey get your hand off my butt, pervert!" and a thud to the ground.

That made Sango laugh even more. **((pervert…))**

Migumi walked inside with an angry look on her face "What is he thinking?" She slumped down next to Kenshin and Sano. She looked around and saw everybody was staring at her.

Just then Kenshin started chuckling aloud. "Oh! NOW I get it!" He tried to be polite and tried to stop, but like everyone else he couldn't keep it in.

Migumi looked at him and started yelling at him. Kenshin trying to calm her down said, "Now, now. Let us all calm down and forget this whole ordeal. Let us focus more about….um…where Miroku is?"

"Oh ya! Where is he?" Kagome said getting up to look for him. "Wasn't he outside with you Migumi?"

"Was…." Migumi said crossing her arms.

Kagome walked outside and tripped over Miroku. "I found him!" she said acting as if she had completed a difficult task. "Inuyasha please help me pull him in." she said pulling Miroku's sleeve.

"Feh…stupid wench" Inuyasha got up and tossed Miroku inside. Miroku woke up with a start. The first person he saw was Sango. "Hello, dear Sango." He turned around and saw Kagome "Lady Kagome! I had a dream where we were in another universe."

"Fortunately, it's true!" Kagome said with a grin on her face. "Now we're here with Kaoru, Kenshin, and their companions." **((Wow…Migumi must be strong…he doesn't even remember anything))**

"Feh, stupid monk. Can't even think right." Inuyasha said hitting Miroku on the head.

Kaoru looked at Miroku. "So you don't remember what Migumi said to you?"

"Migumi? …No, I am sorry. I do not" He said looking confused at her question.

"Then we can forget about it!" Migumi said looking at Sano.

"Ha Ha…Migumi's embarrassed about what she said!" Sano said holding his stomach while laughing.

"What a confusing and funny day!" Sango said looking at everyone.

"It's been weird that's what it has been!" Kagome said.

"Weird it has been" Kenshin said laughing **((These people are going to make our days very eventful, that they will do….))**

"Feh…Whatever" Inuyasha said hiding a smile.

* * *

After about a week Kaoru decided to take Kagome and Sango somewhere nice while the guys "bonded"

Kagome sighed. "It's so nice here, Kaoru"

"You think? Well this is where I come sometimes to get away from that pig, and that stupid fox…." Kaoru said with a huff.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Sango said getting up from lying on her back.

"Uhh…" Kaoru started blushing. "No reason…"

"Come on! You must tell us!" Kagome said jokingly.

"So it is for Kenshin? Huh? Huh?" Sango sat down and started to elbow her.

"What? No! He just lives with me! Nothing more!" Kaoru said pushing Sango away.

"Uhuh….and….?" Kagome looked at her with a grin on her face.

"Didn't you hear me? I said nothing more!" Kaoru didn't like herself being cornered.

"Hmmm…." Sango looked at her and then turned away. "I understand"

Kagome said with a hint of sadness "Don't worry; we know how you feel…"

Kaoru looked at them surprised "Really?"

"Sadly we do…" Sango looked down.

Suddenly the girls looked at each other smiling and yelled together "I've got an idea! You do?"

"Yeah! Listen…we act like we…" Kaoru looked towards Sango

"Don't like them….and like…" Sango looked happily to Kagome

"Someone else!" Kagome clasped her hands together

"Do you think it'll work?" Sango looked doubtful

"It's got to!" Kaoru said

"Maybe it's a little extreme…" Kagome said laughing…

The girls paused for a second then said "Nah!"

"Okay, here's what we do…"

"Why not?" Sano pushed the cup full of sake back at Kenshin.

"Miss Kaoru will be home soon, I will not be drinking tonight, that I will not" Kenshin politely pushed the cup away.

"Feh." Inuyasha grabbed the cup and drank it in one shot.

Everyone stared at him. "What?" Inuyasha looked at Kenshin with a smirk "Can't do that can you?"

"I will not do that tonight" Kenshin looked directly in Inuyasha's eyes.

Miroku drank from his cup and shifted in his seat. "Well…no need to turn this into a competition…"

Sano drank his cup "Why not? It'd be fun….see who can hold the most liquor" he pushed a cup towards Kenshin

Kenshin broke his stare with Inuyasha and looked at the sake it had been long since he had drunk sake.

"Maybe one cup…" Kenshin looked at Inuyasha and drank it in one shot. "And I can do that."

Inuyasha's smirk left his face, but came back again as he grabbed Mirokus' cup and drank it, poured himself another one and drank it.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" Miroku lifted a finger

He received a look from Inuyasha and Kenshin "No problem! Here you may take this cup…" Miroku handed it to Kenshin

Kenshin drank it and looked at Sano. When Sano nodded, he grabbed Sano's drink and drank it.

* * *

…_..A few…okay…. many drinks later……_

"Ha! Beat that Kenshin!" Inuyasha held the cup up in his hand

"That I will do Inuyasha…do not worry" Kenshin drank another cup.

"Ha ha, this is so funny!" A drunk Miroku elbowed a drunk Sano.

"You can say that again!" Sano laughed

"Okay…this is so funny!" Miroku laughed even harder.

Sano looked at Miroku. "…." Then burst out laughing.

They glanced at Inuyasha and Kenshin "Wow, how many have they had?"

"I lost count after the 35 or so" Miroku shrugged his shoulders

Inuyasha stared at Kenshin **((Why won't he give up already?))**

Kenshin glared at Inuyasha **((He won't give up!))**

They started laughing together. Inuyasha said "You know I didn't like you at first…but you're alright, just don't be touching Kagome"

"Oro? Why would I touch Kagome?" Kenshin looked confused then said "I will not touch your friend, and you will do the same with Miss Kaoru. Alright?"

"Kagome's you girlfriend?" Miroku looked over to Inuyasha

"Kaoru's your girlfriend?" Sano said smirking at Kenshin

"Oro? No…they are just our companions" Kenshin said trying to look convincing

"Yeah! What did you think he said? Idiots" Inuyasha looked towards Kenshin once more

"I promise you Inuyasha…it shall be that way, it shall" Kenshin looked serious.

"Good" Inuyasha smiled.

Kenshin stared at Inuyasha and then his ears. He slowly reached foreword and started touching them. "They're so fuzzy!"

When the girls came home they found Miroku leaning on Sano and Kenshin and Inuyasha with Kenshin still grabbing on his ears.

"Ha ha looks like they have bonded very well" Kaoru said quietly.

"If only there was a way to remember this…" Sango said disappointed.

"Um…yeah! Hold on!" Kagome went into her room and came back out with a camera.

_Click. Click_

"What's that?" Kaoru leaned over Kagome's camera.

"It's called a camera…watch" Kagome focused it on Inuyasha and Kenshin and took a picture. She then gave the camera to Kaoru and Sango. "See? That's sort of like a painting in the camera."

"Oooh! It looks so realistic! Magic" Sango said excitedly.

"No…I think the camera is just a very great artist!" Kaoru said pointing vigorously at the camera.

Kagome sighed and slapped her forehead. "Yeah, sure…"

The girls were laughing their heads off. "I can't wait to see their faces when they see this!" Kaoru took another picture.

"My turn! My turn!" Sango grabbed the camera. She started clicking away at Miroku and Sano. "Muahahahaha!"

"Alright…I think that's enough…" Kagome slowly pulled the camera away.

"No! give us 'The Camera'!" Kaoru and Sango started surrounding Kagome.

"Ahh!" Kagome was backed up into a wall.

Inuyasha and Kenshin woke up and looked around "What the hell happened?"

"It seems we have gotten drunk…" Kenshin rubbed his head while getting up.

Kagome hid the camera behind her back and pointed at them, "Their awake! Their awake!"

Kaoru and Sango immediately turned around to find all of the guys awake. "Oh hello…"

The girls looked at each other and nodded.

Kaoru walked over to them and Kenshin extended his hand, but she walked to Miroku. "Here let me help you up."

"Why thank you Lady Kaoru" Miroku grabbed her hand and got up.

Kenshin looked a little surprised and slowly put his hand down. Then looked up to see Kagome walking over to them then glance at Inuyasha.

"Feh. I don't need your help wench" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Here let me help you Kenshin…" Kagome said helping him up.

Inuyasha glared at Kenshin as Kenshin thank Kagome.

"You might need help getting to your room…I'll help you" Sango was already leading Sano to his room. Sano smirked "Yeah you can help me…"

Miroku said "Dear Sango you can help me!" but Sango was already out of sight.

"Don't worry I'll help you." Kaoru smiled at Miroku.

"Feh! I'll sleep outside wench…" Inuyasha said as Kagome opened her mouth.

She closed her mouth, glared at Inuyasha and said "Kenshin your room's close to mine…I'll accompany you."

"Kenshin smiled warmly and said "Thank you Lady Kagome"

"Please! Just call me Kagome" She said as they walked to his room.

* * *

In the morning the girls got up and decided to make a big breakfast.

Kagome yawned again. "The plan worked perfectly…and we got a bonus" She held the camera up.

"Ha ha yeah it did." Sango said still a little sleepy.

"Hmm…the plan worked a little too well…." Kaoru shifted her eyes and landed on Kagome.

"Yeah…" Sango glared at Kaoru.

Kagome smiled happily "Yeah great job! You guys should be actors!"

"Huh?" Kaoru looked at Kagome then whispered to Sango "She has no clue what I mean huh?"

"Nope none at all…" Sango said.

"Oh hi Kenshin! Sit down and I'll serve you" Kagome pulled out a place for him to sit as he came in.

"Why thank you Lady Kagome" Kenshin smiled at her.

"Now what did I tell you!" Kagome stared down at him.

"Oro? Ah yes! My apologies Kagome." Kenshin held his hands in front of him in fear of getting hurt.

"That's better!" Kagome left humming happily.

The rest of the guys all came tumbling in. "Good morning!" Kaoru chirped happily.

"Can you be quiet!" Sano held his hand on his ears.

"Would you like food Sano?" Sango held a big plate of food in front of him.

"Yes!" He hugged Sango "I'm being fed!" Sango laughed trying to pry him off of her.

Miroku was really close to hittting him on the head but Sano had let go of her then. "Hmmm…"

Inuyasha was just eating and glaring at Kagome and Kenshin flirt and started mumbling "stupid…kill….human….Kenshin…..Kagome….take…"

After they had finished breakfast and were just sitting there talking they reached a dreadful moment of silence.

Kagome looked around and said "Well it think this is the time to take out the little surprise me and the girls wanted to give you…."

"What is it?" Miroku looked curiously at Kaoru. "You'll see…"

Kagome pulled out the camera "This is called a camera…I push this button and…" _Click._ "It's take something called a picture…which is sort of like a painting, but in here" She pointed at the camera.

"I see…" Kenshin held the camera carefully.

"And?" Sano looked towards Sango.

She laughed and looked to Kagome.

"Look…" She handed it back to Kenshin.

Kenshin immediately started to blush "Ah…uh…it looks very awkward…indeed"

Inuyasha snatched it from Kenshin and his eyes grew wide. "What the hell! I'm going to crush this demon!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes "… funny aren't you a demon?"

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome grabbed her camera back. "This cost me a lot of money!"

Miroku inched towards Kagome "Please Lady Kagome…explain more of 'The Camera'"

"well…let's see….you just point and push the button and you capture your picture…oh! And you can also do something called zoom." She zoomed in on Kenshin's face "see?"

Miroku grabbed the camera and held it tightly "So this could be used with long distances?"

"well yeah…" Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

Inuyasha got up "Give me that now!" He tried grabbing for the camera.

"NO! Inuyasha! Do you know what this is!" Miroku started stroking the camera.

"Feh. A demon…" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"No…it's so much more! It's 'The Camera'! Buy it now! Only cost 250 dollars! Buy it now and you get this free 10 dollar discount coupon as out gift to you only at Radioshack! Has 2 gigabytes of memory space. It's able to take video for up to 2 minutes! And it will aid my manly needs." Miroku did held the camera in front of Inuyasha's face he recoiled suddenly and whispered "Limited time offer. Restrictions may apply. Offer only available in participating store in Japan. Offer ends when Kaoru doesn't take off her clothes for me."

Kaoru looked at him and yelled "What did you say?"

Kagome paused for a second. "Yeah…"

"Um…my manly needs?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"No before that…." Kagome said shocked.

"Uh… 'The Camera'?" Miroku looked confused.

"And what did you say after that?" Kaoru was about to hit him.

"Nothing! I don't know what you want from me!" Miroku coiled in a ball and started stroking the camera.

Sango sighed. "Just forget it."

Miroku suddenly asked "Is there hot springs around here by any chance?"

"Yes there is. If you want I could lead you to them Miroku." Kenshin got up.

"Hmm…that sounds good…would you take us?" Kagome slowly stood up.

"Well…I mean…if that's what you want Kagome…" Kenshin was blushing.

Inuyasha stood up and pulled Kagome back. "Feh."

Kagome turned around and smiled "You will come too Inuyasha!"

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Good!" Kagome smiled and turned to Sango.

"What? Wait I never-" Inuyasha also started blushing

"We'll come too!" Sango pulled Sano up. "It's been a long time since I've gone to a hot spring"

"Then I guess I have no choice huh?" Kaoru got up and stood close to Miroku.

Kagome smiled happily "Then it's settled! We're going to the hot springs!"

* * *

**A/N: (urcrazyn) ok there was something I forgot to mention up there…it was that the story is not historically accurate…but for the sake of the story…just imagine that Inuyasha's time is before Kenshin's and that Kagome's time is after Kenshin's time.**

**And VERY IMPORTANT!**

**>>>Just** **remember that this _was_ a co-author story…well Stupid Person…she kinda ditched me…so I will continue on with the story! For your sake! So…please forgive me if Kenshin and his gang is a lot of O.C. remember that I was not the Kenshin expert….so yeah…**

**See ya**


	5. Chapter 3: The Hot Springs

Disclaimer: well…I don't own anything and to make me feel better….I'm going to say that I own the hot spring that the people are going to go! Ha! So there!

**Chapter 3 The Hot Springs**

"I'm so happy!" Kagome picked up her bag.

"Yeah…it'll be nice." Sango smiled at her. "Did you get your toowal?"

"Yeah...I got my towel, I brought extra's for you and Kaoru." Kagome looked in her bag to make sure.

"Thanks Kagome" Sango was happy about getting to use the towels.

"Everyone ready? Great, let's go!" Kaoru started walking outside.

"Uh…eh…Kagome…are you sure you want to go? I mean this path can be dangerous" Kenshin said blushing.

"Nonsense!" Kaoru turned towards Kagome. "You have me, Kenshin, and Sano to protect you guys."

_Click._ Miroku took another picture of Kaoru. "Yes Lady Kagome, you have nothing to fear, I'm sure Inuyasha, and dear Sango will also protect you."

"For the record…I was never scared…" Kagome said lifting a finger. She was pulled down by the weight of her bag "Ahh!"

"Here, let me Kagome" Kenshin grabbed her bag and helped her up.

"Thank you Kenshin!" Kagome quickly glance at Inuyasha seeing him and Miroku amazed over the magic of 'The Camera'.

She smiled at Kenshin's kindness. **((He's so nice. It's a good change from Inuyasha…))**

Kenshin looked back and started walking and everyone else followed.

Kagome slowly followed behind him and then she decided to envelope her arm with his.

Kenshin was taken aback and looked down to her arm. Then looked forward with a smile on his face.

**((I can't believe I'm doing this!))** Kagome smiled glancing ever so often at Inuyasha. "Gerrr…" She saw him talking with Kaoru as Miroku took picture crazily at everyone.

Sango didn't know what to say to Sano and walked quietly next to him.

Sano turned to her, not wanting to admit that he was starting to like her. "So what did you say you did?"

"Well…I killed demons" Sango said happily.

"Heh…Sango, just don't try and kill me alright?" Sano said jokingly.

"Hmm….I'll think about" Sango started laughing.

Sano's arm brushed against hers. Sango gasped quietly and started blushing.

He noticed Sango's reaction and smirked. Then decided to grab her hand.

Sango was about to slap him as a reflex, but stopped herself but then looked at him and smiled.

_Click. Click._ Miroku then started taking pictures of Sango and accidentally took a picture of Sango and Sano's hands holding each other. He slowly lowered the camera from his face and stared at their hands.

"You know that takes your soul away?" Sano said trying to pull away from the camera.

"Yeah..." Miroku turned away a little dumbfounded.

Sango smirked a little. **((It's working! …. I feel evil…)**)

Kaoru gazed as she watched Miroku return to her side. "What's the matter?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing for you to be worried about Lady Kaoru." Miroku gave a weak smile.

Kaoru smiled at him. "It's alright…" **((What is he worried** **about?))**

Miroku put his hand over hers "Thank you" Then took another picture of her.

Kaoru laughed and then sighed.

"We're here!" Kagome bounced up and down.

Inuyasha turned to her and saw her arm enveloped with Kenshin's. **((WHAT!))** He stomped over to her. Put her on his back and jumped to the trees.

"Ahh! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Okay! We'll be waiting in the springs for you guys!" Kaoru yelled after them.

"Wow, what great friends I have" Kagome said sarcastically.

Inuyasha placed her down on a thick tree branch. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha was furious.

Kagome was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You and him, arms, together" Inuyasha couldn't get his thoughts out.

Kagome smiled on the inside "What do you care?" She crossed her arms.

Inuyasha froze. **((Why do I care?))** He started calming down. "I…uh…" He put her on his back "Feh I don't wench!" Inuyasha jumped down heading to the springs.

Kagome's smile faded. "Oh…"

"Kagome come on!" Kaoru and Sango pulled her with them.

"Right…wait! I'm not taking my clothes off in front of them!" Kagome extended her arm, pointing towards the guys.

Miroku took a picture of her. She covered the lens with her hand "Ahh!" She then crossed her arms over her clothes. "Oh by the way, Miroku, the camera isn't water proof…" **((Thank gosh!))**

"What!" Miroku looked at the camera "I see…its power is limited…" he then slowly put it on the floor and backed away. He pointed at the camera and yelled "Traitor!"

"Right…" Kaoru looked toward Kenshin and Inuyasha. "Can you guys go over there while we get in? And take them…" She pointed at Miroku and Sano "with you…"

Inuyasha started pulling Miroku and Sano by their collars "Come on…"

Kenshin walked behind them smiling at the thought of relaxing in the springs.

Kagome turned back a couple of times, stripped off her clothes, and quickly entered the relaxing waters "Aaaah…."

Sango and Kaoru got in quickly also. They started talking and had forgotten about the guys until Inuyasha yelled at them.

"Are you wenches done!" Inuyasha stomped out of the trees.

"Yes…but what if we hadn't been?" Kagome crossed her arms.

"Then…too bad" Inuyasha said as he took off his clothes.

The girls turned away, blushing at the sight of the guys taking off their clothes.

The guys all relaxed, and then perked up as if all of a sudden they remembered the girls were there.

"So…." Miroku got closer to Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at him "Come any closer and you will die…."

Miroku immediately backed away. "Ha ha….the sun….uh….yeah…"

Kagome tapped her lip with her finger. "Hmm….we should do something"

Sano smiled towards Sango "I agree!" he moved a little closer.

Sango gave him a warning look. "Like what Kagome?"

"Like a game… Oh I know! How about we play Truth or Dare!"

Kenshin looked confused "I'm sorry Kagome but I have never played that game…"

Kagome smiled excitedly "Then I'll teach you! You say a person's name and ask them truth or dare. Then they have to choose one. If they choose truth, you have to ask them a question and they have to answer truthfully. If they choose dare, then you have to tell them to do something, and they have to do it!" Kagome smiled happily.

"So, we can ask them anything?" Miroku smiled perversely.

"Uh…well it has to be reasonable… I mean you can't ask them to do something impossible, or anything like that…" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows thinking of other examples.

"I see, so if I ask 'Sango, truth or dare?' she has to choose one?" Kaoru scratched her head.

"Yeah! So Sango choose!" Kagome smiled at Sango.

"Hmm…truth." Sango looked at Kaoru.

"Well, is it true…that you killed demons?" Kaoru looked excitedly at Sango.

"Uh…yes? Is that it? Sango asked Kagome.

"Well the questions have to be personal! And it won't be any fun if everyone keeps choosing truth. So, Sango it's your turn ask someone."

"Alright, um… Kenshin, truth or dare?" Sango smiled evilly.

"Choose dare! Choose dare!" Kagome smiled.

"Sango, I will choose dare." Kenshin looked at Kagome for approval.

"Ha ha you asked for it….I dare you to lick…Miroku's feet!" Sango started bursting out laughing.

"Uh…." Kenshin looked nauseously at Miroku.

Miroku lifted his foot from underwater. "I don't mind…"

Kagome smiled apologetically. "I never thought she would do that…"

Kenshin quickly lick Miroku's foot and started gagging.

Sango and everyone laughed "Alright, your turn Kenshin"

Kenshin looked at Sango "You will pay for that." Then looked to Sano. "Sano which would you choose: truth or dare?"

Sano smiled. "Ha ha ha! I'm not falling for what you just did! Truth!"

Kenshin smiled "Then, who do you feel affection for?"

Sano smiled and put his arm around Sango. "Sango of course!"

Sango blushed and tried to push away from him. "Really?" She looked up at Sano.

"Yeah! Why not?" Sano smirked.

"Uh…" Sango just smiled dumbly at him. **((Why do I like him!))**

"Well, I think I'll choose Miroku." Sano turned towards Miroku.

"Miroku looked angrily towards Sano and Sango hugging **((He can't put his arms around Sango!))** "I choose dare!"

"Hmm…. I dare you to kiss Kaoru." Sano smirked

"What!" Kaoru looked towards Sano.

Kenshin's head perked up **((What is he doing?))**

Miroku's mouth hanged open. "I…uh…"

"Kagome does he have to do it?" Sango asked faking her calmness.

"Only if they don't want to…." Kagome was dismayed as to see what would happen.

Miroku then smiled realizing the opportunity of this dare. He reached over and kissed Kaoru with all his feeling he had for her.

Kaoru was shocked at his sudden movement. She tired to resist Miroku's kiss, but failed and melted into his embrace.

Sango betrayed herself and showed her jealousy. She grabbed one of the towels Kagome brought and got out of the spring, carefully making sure she didn't show anything.

She looked towards everyone and faked a yawn. "Well, I guess that's enough 'Truth and Dare' for me. Good night." She grabbed her clothes and left.

"Wait Sango!" Kaoru was about to get out when she saw Sano grab her towel. "Hey!"

Sango walked with her head down.** ((How could she do that? Gosh! I'm so confused!))** Half of her wanted to kill Kaoru and Miroku, but half of her didn't because it was too busy thinking about Sano.

Where was he anyway? She felt a little hurt that he didn't come after her.

She hit her forehead repeatedly "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I have been so stupid?"

She was about to hit her head again when Sano stopped her hand. "Hey…you shouldn't hit yourself you know…." He said gently as he pulled her hand away from her head.

Sango sighed.

She and Sano walked in silence until they reached the door to Kaoru's dojo.

Sango was about to say good night to Sano, when he suddenly pulled her into an embrace.

"Uh…" Sango blushed furiously.

"You know Sango…." He pulled back from her to look in her eyes, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Wha…." Sango was left speechless. She wasn't sure what she should say. **((Should I tell him I love him? Do I love him?))**

Her thoughts where interrupted suddenly as she felt Sano's lips on hers.

----------------------

"Kagome I'm taking your towel!" Kaoru started getting out of the spring.

"Hey!" Kagome tried to reach for the towel but was too late. Kaoru had already run off with Miroku close behind.

"Ahh!" Kagome cover her eyes seeing as Inuyasha and Kenshin started getting out with out any cover.

"Dear Kagome, use my outer clothing to cover yourself." Kenshin said helping her out and covering her at the same time.

"Feh. She doesn't need your clothes!" Inuyasha snatched it away from Kagome.

"Ahhh!" Kagome tried to cover her naked body. "Inuyasha SIIIIIT!" She quickly grabbed for Kenshin clothes.

"Oof!" Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Let's go Kenshin!" Kagome dragged Kenshin and started walking away, then turned around and said "Humph!"

Kagome slowly came to a stop when she realized that there was no hope of catching Kaoru or Sango.

Kenshin looked over to her, "What's wrong Kagome? Are you tired?"

**((Inuyasha is always carrying me, I'm really out of shape.)) **"No, really. I'm fine." Kagome began walking, a bit more slowly now. "I can't believe she took my towel. Ugh. It's really my fault. I shouldn't have suggested that game."

Kenshin looked over towards her. "It was a good game. It was exciting. Maybe Sango wasn't comfortable with the game."

Kagome looked at him. **((He's so clueless))** "Uh...right! Stupid me. I should have remembered people had a conscious."

Kenshin stopped and held her by her shoulders. "No, Kagome. Please do not say such things. You are a wonderful person and should take herself as such."

Kagome looked at him, surprised. "Eh…"

Kenshin released her and continued walking. **((What was that about?))** Kagome wondered as she ran to catch up. "Kenshin wait! What's wrong? I was only joking you know."

Kenshin looked back at her, his eyes rolled over her face. Her wet hair dripped water onto her nose and off to her cheek. He reached over and wiped it slowly off of her face. "I am sorry; it's just that a wonderful lady such as herself shouldn't depreciate herself in such a manner."

Kagome looked up at him. His face seemed a little gentler and she sort of liked his hair wet, with that sweet crooked smile of his, and the feel of his hand on her…

((Oh, crap.))

----------------------

**A/N: (urcrazyn) so……like it? Sorry there was nothing to the perverted peoples liking cough Kenshoumaru cough , but I'm pretty sure the next chapter….well you get it…**

**Also! I would like to give credit to "squishy" Ducki who helped me write the part of Kagome and Kenshin. Oh and b.t.w. she want to input this statement. "I hate Kagome, and know nothing about Kenshin…"**

**Anywho….questions for you to think about (and for me to remember what the hell I wrote…) **

**Are the girls falling for the wrong guys? What will happen between….yeah….whatever you know…I'm sure…**

**Comments and suggestions appreciated! R&R!**


End file.
